Composite materials are widely used in all types of industries. The requirements depend on the type of application. Ceramic composites are popular in applications where materials are expected to encounter high temperatures, for example engine components, exhaust systems, and fire barriers. The low density as compared to metals makes them attractive in applications where weight is a critical design parameter.
However, most ceramic composites are fabricated using heat treatment and often the operating temperatures are lower than the temperatures used for the fabrication of the composites. The production of high-temperature resistant ceramic composites typically involves the use of expensive high-temperature equipment and exotic starting materials. Therefore, a need exists for a method for preparing a high-temperature heat-resistant composite material, which keeps fabrication temperatures to a minimum and uses commercially-available economical starting materials.